Broken Hearts
by JustRawEmotion
Summary: Johnny Cade has been in love with his best friend, Ponyboy Curtis, for a while. Pony has a girlfriend and has no idea of Johnny's feelings. What will happen when Johnny's feelings are exposed? Maybe future slash, rated T for now.
1. Prologue

**Read and review! Oh, and in your review, please tell me if you want this to turn into a slash or not; I'm not sure where I'm going with this yet. JRE. :)**

The young greaser leaned his head back against the old car seat, sighing as the wind whistled through the empty lot. Closing his eyes, his mind wandered. He wondered why someone would treat their own son like this, making him sleep outside in fear of getting beaten by his own father. How could you possibly treat your child this way? You're supposed to love a child, treat it with the utmost care. How could you look at a child's face, and want to beat it? Does this mean you don't have a heart? A soul?

But, he tried not to let his mind wander to these forbidden places, because he didn't know the answers.

He sat up to pull a cigarette out of his pocket, and lit it in one motion. He leaned back and sighed once again, this time his head cleared of everything. Cigarettes had that effect on him.

But so did something-- or some_one-- _else.

Ponyboy Curtis.

He shuddered at the mere thought of the boy's name.

The problem wasn't Ponyboy. Not his grey-green eyes, or his reddish brown hair, or his pale skin. Not the fact that he was the biggest bookworm, and would sit in the library for hours and hours reading. Not the fact that his slight build was perfect for running the track, or even fighting in a rumble. No, those weren't problems.

Those were just the mere things that made this greaser fall in love with Ponyboy.

Yes, he knew it was wrong. On so many levels, it was wrong.

But you can't change what your heart wants, now can you?

The boy exhaled deeply, a ring of smoke coming from his tan lips. He, Johnny Cade, was in love with his best friend, Ponyboy Curtis.

The same Ponyboy Curtis who had a girlfriend, was straight, and had no idea of Johnny's true feelings.

Johnny would try his best to keep it this way, but little did he know that it wouldn't last for long.


	2. The Start of Summer

**Thanks for the reviews ^_^ **

Chapter One

The hot rays of sun shined brightly on the streets of Tulsa. Today was the first day of summer break, and Johnny and Ponyboy were eager for their summer to start.

Ponyboy was especially excited. Unlike Johnny, he attended school every day. Although he loved school, he was looking forward for his two months of freedom.

The boys headed to the Curtis household through the hot, sticky weather. The grass was dry of dew and the leaves were a vibrant green.

"Hey Johnny?" Johnny looked up at Pony, brought out of his thoughts.

"Yeah?" Johnny replied calmly, though every time the younger boy said his name it sent his heart pounding.

"Instead of goin' to my house, ya wanna head to the lot?"

"Sure."

The two boys changed their course of direction, and headed towards the vacant lot.

The walk was silent as both boys concentrated on the task ahead: getting to the lot, and finding a shady tree.

As they finally entered the lot and found a nice, cool shady spot, Ponyboy pulled out a book.

"Do ya mind, Johnny?" Pony looked at his best friend with pleading eyes.

Johnny sighed, but not in annoyance. "Nah, man, go ahead an' read. I don't mind."

Ponyboy smiled for a moment, and then opened his book and started reading.

Johnny chuckled to himself at the irony. Ponyboy had wanted summer break to start already and school to be over, but here he was, head buried in a book.

He took a sideways peek at the boy beside him. Ponyboy was biting his bottom lip in concentration, and his eyebrows were set as he entered the dream world of his book.

Johnny smiled slightly, and leaned back against the tree, still subtly watching the other boy.

He watched as Ponyboy's hair shifted slightly in the light breeze, most of his hair grease gone already. Johnny bit his nails as he watched Pony stretch out his legs, relaxing into the tree beside him.

He loved this boy, more than everything. Pony meant the world to Johnny.

But Ponyboy could never know.

Johnny couldn't take the risk of Pony finding out his true feelings. It would either break up their friendship, or Ponyboy would distance himself from Johnny as much as he could.

Either way it wouldn't end well.

The sound of Ponyboy turning a page in his book brought Johnny back to reality.

He watched as Pony switched positions, so he was sitting with his legs Indian-style and the book in his lap, his head resting in his hands.

Johnny's mind wandered again as he thought about what it would be like to kiss Ponyboy. His lips would probably taste sweet; he always smelled like hair grease, honey, and a slight tinge of cigarettes. They would probably be soft like petals, seeing as he had full lips for a boy. Johnny's eyes wandered down Pony's body slowly, as he took the younger boy in.

He noticed that Ponyboy had perfect features, too. He had full lips and a small nose, which fit his face perfectly. His reddish brown hair and green-grey eyes complimented his features and skin color so well, that sometimes Johnny had to wonder how someone could be so perfect.

Johnny sighed in content, and leaned back on the tree.

He must have fallen asleep, because the next thing he knew he was being shook awake.

"C'mon, Johnny, let's head to my house," Ponyboy said. He offered a hand to help the older boy up, which Johnny took, making it feel as if millions of butterflies were in his stomach.

He grinned as they headed to Ponyboy's. Johnny looked at his best friend, who was watching the sunset as he walked.

Johnny couldn't imagine loving anyone more.

**Review? ;)**


	3. Emily

**Thank you for all reviews/suggestions. They make me smile :)**

Chapter Two:

As they reached the house, Johnny slowly fell behind, making Ponyboy turn around.

Pony lifted his hand in front of his eyes, blocking them from the setting sun. "What's wrong, Johnny?"

Johnny kept his eyes glued to the ground and played with his lip.

"Nothin', man. Let's go."

Johnny started walking again, but Ponyboy still stood there.

Johnny signed, and stopped again.

"What?"

"C'mon Johnny, what's wrong? You've been spaced out ever since we started walkin'."

Johnny looked at Ponyboy, his large black eyes looking as innocent as ever.

"I, uh...wanted to know what it's like to...have a girlfriend?" He hoped that didn't sound like he made that up on the spot-- which he did, but Pony didn't have to know that.

"You mean Emily?" Pony asked. He probably thought Johnny was asking because he'd never had a girlfriend. While Ponyboy thought it was just because the older boy was shy, Johnny knew there was a whole different reason entirely.

Johnny tried to keep his face from contorting into disgust.

"Yeah. Her," he said, trying to sound as nice as possible.

They continued walking, the orange-red sun reflecting off nearby car hoods.

"Well," the younger boy started off thoughtfully, "I mean, it's okay I guess. She's a real looker, and seems to like me for who I am."

Johnny knew that was total bullshit. She wasn't a looker, she just wore slutty clothes to show off her...finer features. And she didn't care about Pony's personality, she just thought he was "a little cutie," as she'd said before. Johnny knew that she just wanted a good time.

"Oh," Johnny said. They rounded the corner to Ponyboy's street.

"So," he continued, "do ya like her alot?"

Pony gave Johnny a sideways glance. "Why are you askin' all these questions all of a sudden, Johnnycake?"

Johnny blushed, but turned away to hide it. His stomach did flips, and he cursed himself for having this reaction.

It was his nickname.

For some reason, whenever Ponyboy said it, he loved it. Butterflies fluttered in his stomach, and he got a weird, but good, feeling. When the rest of the gang said it, it was okay, but made him feel like a child. Not as good as when his best friend said it.

He couldn't explain it.

"Uh, what?" Johnny asked, completely forgetting what they were talking about.

"Nevermind," Ponyboy mumbled, as he pushed open the door to his house.

Johnny looked down as he entered the house, but paused to look back at the now-dark sky.

Grinning, he walked inside to greet his friends.


End file.
